Reconstructing the Last Treasure of the Man
Reconstructing the Last Treasure of the Man, shortened as Last Treasure of the Man, is the second story of the "Stories of the Vanished Man" series. Story Discovering It was a summer's day like usual as Phineas and Ferb visited their personal museum: the attic, with Mom's permission of course. It's been a long time they haven't touched their past, so they would like to see it again. It might also give Phineas some inspiration for his upcoming big idea. They went through all of the old stuff. "Hey Ferb, look!" Phineas called while holding two pieces of clothing. "Here's our baby clothes! It looked so big on us back then. I wonder why these weren't sold in the garage sale earlier in summer?" He put them back and they continue to search around, but now it's for more nostalgic feelings rather than inspiration. The search stopped as Phineas discovered a box, a box dustier than the other boxes, a box that Phineas needs to dig so deep into the jungle of merchandises and antiques. The box seemed to be the most complicated of the other boxes though, since there's a digital lock attached to it. "From the outside the box looks very advanced." Phineas commented. "What could be inside it?" That psyched boy immediately tries to press the code. None of it worked. After Phineas's many failed attempts, Ferb decided to replace him and tried to crack the code. As Ferb presses the keypads very quick, Phineas witnessed him with awe. Yep, he's amazing like he always was. After the very complex action, the box finally opened. The boys looked inside the box as they see many old items. "They all seem to belong to a man named 'Perseus Papadakis'." Phineas said after he saw a stack of certificates being awarded to him. There were also photos of the "Perseus" guy and his twin brother, which according to the certificates is named "Raphael". Finally, he saw a blueprint, the only one contained within the box. With curiosity, Phineas unrolled the blueprint and discovered that it was a blueprint to the "Reverse Ray". With positive energy, Phineas shouted, "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do by this moment!" After the declaration he looked down and saw the lack of a certain pet. "Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas asked. "We left him downside, remember?" Ferb uttered. "Oh yeah..." Phineas remembered. "Let's check him downstairs then." Phineas and Ferb went downstairs with an old but recently discovered blueprint. As they arrived at the living room where Mom is, Phineas inquired, "Mom, have you seen Perry?" "I haven't seen him." Mom answered. "Anyway, I'm going to the Union of Housewives meeting. I'll get back by 5 o'clock." "OK, Mom." Phineas reacted, then wondered. "Hmm... I wonder where he is?" Meanwhile, Perry, now as "Agent P" is in his lair, watching Major Monogram giving him a mission. "Good morning, Agent P." Major Monogram greeted. "Recent sightings from the security cameras have witnessed hairy men threatening people to obey Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Go to his base and see what he's doing." Perry saluted to Major Monogram's salute, and went off with his jet pack. Thanks Back in the Flynn-Fletcher household, Phineas and Ferb just finished building their Reverse Ray in their garage. Then the sweet girl next-door Isabella appeared in front of them and greeted, "Hey Phineas! and Ferb. Whatcha doin'?" "We've created something from an old blueprint we've found in the attic." Phineas answered. "It's called the Reverse Ray. It's just like the one in the blueprint, except that instead of just reversing to the previous state, it could revert that back to normal and time adjustment." "That is just what I need!" Isabella said. "For what?" Phineas asked. "Wait for a sec." Isabella said. She goes back to her house for some business, and went back to Phineas and Ferb's with her badly damaged Fireside Girl sash. "That was fast." Phineas said. "And what happened to your sash. It looks like it has been damaged by an explosion." "It has." Isabella answered. "It got damaged along with the hardly-earned badges I got while I was trying to get my 'Discovering a Substance' badge yesterday. I can't repair it quickly because I have to wear it this afternoon. Would you mind fixing it?" "Sure, why not?" Phineas said. "This is urgent, after all." After that Phineas adjusted the time, shot the beam to her sash, and made it look like the time she had it yesterday. "Thanks, Phineas." Isabella thanked. Then something from her waist was making sounds. "Oh, that's my walkie-talkie. It's a new thing for the Fireside Girls." She picked it up and had a conversation with one of her troop mates. "Isabella, wear your Fireside Girl outfit now. We have to prepare the welcome party for the new Fireside Girls this afternoon. You don't have to wear your sash if you want. Over." "OK, I'll be on my way." Isabella answered. "Anyway, I'll bring my sash today. Phineas, along with Ferb, fixed it with their newest invention. You should tell the others about it. Over." "Alright, but they should come to the party. We're too busy to come over to their house. Over." "Thanks. I'll see you about 15 minutes from now. Over." Isabella smiled as she puts her walkie-talkie back to her waist and looked at Phineas. "Phineas, you and Ferb are invited to the Fireside Girl welcoming party. Would you like to come?" "Sure, I love parties." Phineas reacted. Ferb was smiling beside him as a sign of acception. "Don't forget to bring the Reverse Ray." Isabella added. "The Fireside Girls would be delighted to see it. I have to get going. Meet me up in the Danville Park at 2, OK?" "Got it." Phineas answered while he was thumbing up. Isabella left the scene to get ready for the party, while Phineas and Ferb went back inside the house to ask for permission from their sister-in-charge-conditionally Candace. "Hey, Candace." Phineas called. "We're going to Isabella's party at the Danville Park." Candace was so busy with the phone, she just replied, "Alright, just don't do anything wrong." Then Phineas and Ferb happily went off to Isabella's party. After they shut the door, Candace finished her phone conversation, feeling suspicious of her little brothers' actions. "What happens if they're making something big?" she talked to herself. "I should follow them to check." She later went out, locked the door, and head out to the Danville Park. My Evil Plan Yards from the house, Agent P arrived at the main building of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, listening to its own silly jingle. He arrived through the window, carefully opening and closing it. Then came a voice, ""Oh, it's that you are, Perry the Platypus!" He looked back, and found out that he's immediately discovered by Dr. Doofenshmirtz, his daily nemesis. "To start the day, let me introduce you to my minions!" the evil doctor who looked like a pharmacist began. He showed Agent P his bunch of minions, standing in line. They were strong men with visible sharp teeth. Their clothes looked new and tidy, but their hair looks contrarily messy. Then something overshadowed Agent P. He had soon find out when the thing overshadowing "If you were wondering if I was responsible for threatening the citizens of the Tri-State Area, yes, yes I was." Dr. D boasted. "You see, I need some help for ruling the Tri-State Area! I've already tried to put posters to kindly ask them to worship me, but apparently they've paid no attention. I've also tried to make clones out of me, but that also failed." His disappointed frown immediately changed into an evil grin. "And then I had a light-bulb over my head. I soon found out that maybe animals could help me, you know, like how the O.W.C.A. have their secret agents as animals. And what's more a more trusting animal than a dog! No offence, Perry the Platypus. Then the staff and I began to train the dog from when they were puppies into strong, Doof-worshipping beasts!" Then Dr. Doofenshmirtz begin to walk around the room. "But there's this one problem... dog catchers! Each time I release a batch, a dog catcher always catch them and bring them to the animal control center and yeah... it's pretty hard to explain. Which is why I've invented the Anthromoprh-inator!" He shown the machine in front of Agent P. It was big, like his other -inators. "What this machine does is to change animals into humans! And that way, the dog catchers will never be able to catch these superhumans!" Category:Fanon Works Category:Lala's Pages Category:Stories